justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Fine China
Fine China '''is a song by '''Chris Brown '''which is featured in Just Dance 2014. Background At the pre-chorus you see lots of high buildings behind the dancer. At the chorus, you see lots of males and females dancing like the dancer. Dancer *A dark purple beret *A skyblue shirt *A dark purple vest *Dark red suspender-like braces *Dark purple pants *Dark red shoes Gold Moves Regular: All the same: Move your hand to the left fast. It's done during "Just like fine china" Extreme: The first two: Slowly throw your arms up. It's done during "You're good enough." The third and last: Very quickly, point out half of your arms. It's done during "It's alright." '''Extreme *Dancer(s): ♂ *Difficulty: Hardest (4) *Cost: 25 Mojocoins *Game: Just Dance 2014 Battle *Dancer(s): ♂ VS. ♂ *Difficulty: Medium (2) *Cost: 10 Mojocoins *Game: Just Dance 2014 Mash-Up *Dancer(s): ♂ - Various *Cost: 5 Mojocoins/30 Uplay Units *Game: Just Dance 2014 Avatar *How to get: Dance the whole song *Game: Just Dance 2014 Mash-Up This song has a dance mash-up that can be unlocked through Uplay on some consoles. The Dancers: *Fine China (JD2014) *Troublemaker (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Rich Girl (JD2014) *Funhouse (JD4 DLC) *Gentleman (JD2014) *#thatPOWER (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *Wild Wild West (Extreme Version) (JD4) *The Love Boat (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Rich Girl (JD2014) * #thatPOWER (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *Wild Wild West (Extreme Version) (JD4) *Love Boat (JD2014) *Wild Wild West (Extreme Version) (JD4) *Love Boat (JD2014) *Funhouse (JD4 DLC) *Gentleman (JD2014) *Troublemaker (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Love Boat (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) Appearances in mashups Regular *Fine China (JD2014) *Blame It on the Boogie (JD2014) *Blurred Lines (JD2014) *Could You Be Loved (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (JD2014) *Just a Gigolo (JD2014) *Just Dance (JD2014) *Prince Ali (JD2014) *Rich Girl (JD2014) Extreme *Blame It on the Boogie (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (JD2014) *Miss Understood (JD2014) *Prince Ali (JD2014) *Rich Girl (JD2014) Trivia *The Dancers (with different hair), behind of the original dancer (Fine China), are from Just Dance 3 & Just Dance 4 They are: **Call Me Maybe (Without the heart in the dress) **Spectronizer (Only The Blue Dancer) **Can't take my eyes off you (Only the yellow dancer) **(I've Had) The Time of my Life (Only the Boy) *In the extreme choreography there are some steps from Michael Jackson. *The song has a battle against Gentleman. *In the original choreography, the dancers looks like what Chris Brown looked like in the music video of the same song. *Fine China Regular and Extreme have the same shoes. *The gold moves are the same. *In the mash up, Rich Girl and Funhouse are the only females in it. *In the original version and the mashup, favourite is spelled as "favorite," which is the American version. In the Extreme version, it's spelled "favourite," the version for many other countries. *The extreme dancer's bulge can be seen. *The extreme dancer might also be the 4th dancer from Spectronizer. Gallery & Video Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:2010's